Santa Respuesta
by yamila.ar
Summary: Un fic navideño en el que Harm y Mac envían sus cartas a Santa Claus.


Querido Santa Claus:

Querido Santa Claus:  
Desde niña me dijeron que no existes, pero decidí arriesgarme de una buena vez y escribirte para que me mandes un par de cosas en compensación por lo que no me mandaste de pequeña. ¡Fui una buena niña este año, te lo aseguro!  
Quisiera que me mandes algunas de esas camisas que tanto le gusta a Harm que me ponga. De paso, que no se te olvide un frasco tamaño familiar de ese perfume francés que lo vuelve loquito. Si te queda espacio en la bolsa, agrégale también al paquete un par de esos jeans bien ajustados.  
Bueno, el trabajo me llama, así que no puedo esribirte mucho más. Si no me envías todo esto, te demandaré, sé cómo hacerlo.  
Con cariño, MAC  
P.D.: Un pedido más: ¿podrías avisarle a tu amigo Cupido que tendrá trabajo el 24 por la noche en el apartamento de Harm?

Estimado Señor Claus:  
Como todos los años, le envío la lista de regalos que me agradaría recibir para Navidad.  
En primer lugar, me gustaría tener una de esas camisetas azules que venden en las tiendas del centro. Mac dice que hacen resaltar mis ojos. Y en segundo lugar, ¿sabe que salieron a la venta los nuevos modelos de Tomcat F-14 con control remoto y motorcito? Quisiera que, en lugar del modelo para armar de todos los años, me enviara uno de esos. A Mac le agradará saber que ahora estrellaré un avión más fácil de reparar.  
Bueno, espero que este año le avise al señor San Valentín que pase de adelantado por mi apartamento el día 24 de diciembre cerca de la medianoche, ya que Mac vendrá a cenar en vistas de que el resto de los compañeros del JAG estarán con sus respectivas familias.  
Lo saluda muy Atte. hasta el próximo año,  
COMANDANTE HARMON RABB JUNIOR

0440 ZULU  
AL NORTE DE UNION STATION  
WASHINGTON, D.C.

-¡Mac! -exclamó Harm al verla correr de la cocina a la mesa con demasiada prisa, habiendo terminado el café como finalización de la cena de nochebuena. -¿Eres capaz de quedarte quieta por sólo unos segundos?

Mac se detuvo un instante, dudando, que Harm aprovechó para tomarla del brazo y llevarla a la rastra hasta el sofá, donde la sentó. Ella sólo se cruzó de brazos y lo miró ceñuda.

-Debes dejar que te ayude con eso. En casa de Harriet siempre...

-Hoy no estás en casa de Harriet. Sabes bien que todo el JAG está de viaje visitando a sus familias. Sólo quedamos el Almirante, Tiner, tú y yo. El Almirante está con Francesca, y Tiner con sus padres que llegaron ayer. Ahora soy yo el que debe atenderte a ti.

-Explícate por qué.

-Pues... porque tú eres mi... invitada.

Mac pareció convencerse y le sonrió. Entonces pensó un momento algo que le hizo ponerse seria otra vez.

-¿Qué te sucede, Mac? -Harm se volvió hacia ella mientras lavaba las tazas.

-Nada. Sólo pienso.

-Pues, entonces, dime en qué piensas.

-¿No visitarás el monumento hoy?

-¿Siempre lo hice?

-Creo que sí.

-Pues, ya fui esta tarde. ¿Conforme? -Volvió al sofá y se sentó junto a Mac.

-Puede ser, marinero... ¿Sabes? Anoche me estaba acordando de Mic. Me envió una postal desde Sydney.

-Reneé también. Dice que está embarazada de siete meses y que será varón.

-El funerario debe de estar feliz. Aunque no creo que el niño vaya a llevar el nombre Harmon. Dudo que Reneé tenga tan buenos recuerdos tuyos.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Nos vio en mi fiesta de compromiso.

-¿En serio? Nunca me lo dijo.

-A mí me lo contó hace como un año. Me llamó para saber si estaba interesada en hacer comerciales de tintura para cabello. -Lanzaron una carcajada al unísono. -¿Sabes? Si tuviera un hijo, yo sí lo llamaría Harmon.

-¿Y tienes buenos recuerdos míos? -Harm esbozó una pícara sonrisa.

-No intentes sacar de mentira, verdad, chico del aire.

-No lo hago. ¿Cuáles son esos buenos recuerdos?  
-Mmh... mi fiesta de compromiso... Y la fiesta de Navidad en casa de los Roberts hace dos años.

-Mmh... Interesante... ¿Y deseas que se repita el recuerdo?

-Luz roja, marinero. ¿Qué insinúas?

-Estás justo bajo un muérdago, Mac. No insinúo nada.

Mac miró encima suyo y notó que una ramita colgaba del techo.

-Esto lo has arreglado tú. Confiésalo.

-¡No lo he hecho! -rezongó él colocando una mano en su pecho. -¡Ni siquiera recuerdo haber colgado una de esas!

-De acuerdo... -se rindió al fin. -Luz amarilla. ¡Pero con cuidado!

-Tranquila, chica ninja. Aún temo que me hagas una de tus famosas llaves si no soy cuidadoso.

Se acercó sólo un poco más y colocó sus manos sobre la pequeña cintura. Rozó primero sus labios para, sólo un segundo después, besarla profundamente. En ese preciso instante, comenzaron a aparecer en el cielo cientos de fuegos artificiales.

Se separaron casi sin ganas. Por un momento, se miraron a los ojos sin decir palabra. Entonces, Harm rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué dices ahora?

-Luz verde... permanente.

1502 ZULU  
AL NORTE DE UNION STATION  
WASHINGTON, D.C.

-¡Harm, despierta ya! ¡Es hora de abrir los obsequios! Muero por saber qué me compraste. -Mac lo sacudió suavemente, y acto seguido lo besó rápidamente.

Él despertó al instante y le devolvió el beso.

-Aparentemente, uno de los regalos que te hice incluye mi camiseta de la Academia Naval, ¿verdad?

-Oh... Sólo la tomé prestada... Adiviné que no te molestaría despertar y verme así.

-Sí, lo hiciste. Vamos a ver qué tenemos bajo el árbol.

Harm se levantó de inmediato y la siguió hasta el árbol. En el suelo, seis paquetes esperaban ser abiertos. Mac se sentó junto al pino y comenzó a rasgar un papel.

-Ése es el mío. Te gustará.

Ella sacó ansiosa el contenido y lo observó con sorpresa.

-Harm... ¿Me compraste un vestido de noche?

-Sí... -Pudo sentir cómo se ruborizaba. -Te verás muy bien con él. Consulté con Webb para averiguar tu talla. Está hecho especialmente para ti. Podrás usarlo en la fiesta de año nuevo.

-Por supuesto... ¿Y estos paquetes? Llevan mi nombre... ¿Los compraste tú también?

-No... ¡Mira tu regalo! ¡Gracias, Mac! Es el avioncito que quería comprar... ¡Con control remoto y todo!

-Me da gusto saber que ahora no estrellarás aviones de millones de dólares. El tío Sam ya gastó demasiado en ti los últimos quince años.

-Gracias, de todos modos... ¿Qué es este sobre?

-No lo sé... Yo también tengo uno. Y aquí hay uno que es para ambos. Tiene escrito "Harm y Mac"... No hay remitente.

-Abriré el mío...

Harm rasgó el borde del sobre, que era de un rojo brillante con detalles en dorado. Desplegó el papel dentro:

"Pequeño Harmon:  
Te envié la camiseta que querías. ¡Sí que te gusta hacer que los otros gasten dinero por ti! De todos modos, el avioncito te lo compró la pequeña Sarah, así que eso compensó los gastos.  
Espero que pases una muy feliz navidad y que disfrutes del "regalito extra" que mandé (está en el bolsillo del saco de tu uniforme, no lo pierdas, sé que te será útil, lo pidió la pequeña Chloe especialmente para ti). Aguardaré tu carta el año entrante.  
SANTA CLAUS."

-¿Santa Claus? ¿Qué quiere decir eso, Harm?

-No... no lo sé. No siempre lo sé todo, Mac... Abre la tuya.

-Veamos...

"Pequeña Sarah:  
Me alegro que por fin decidieras escribirme. He estado reservando tus regalitos desde que naciste, pero dudo que ahora te sirva de algo una muñeca Barbie con bañador. Así que mandé eso a la China, y para ti traje esas tres cosillas que esperabas: la blusa, el perfume y los jeans. Espero que el pequeño Harmon haya quedado contento, y que te guste el vestido de noche que te compró él.  
Chloe me pidió específicamente que te enviara un plus, así que escogí lo que más quieres. Lo encontrarás en el bolsillo del saco del uniforme de Harm. Él te lo dará personalmente.  
Espero tu próxima carta, y feliz navidad  
SANTA CLAUS"

-Mac, ¿tú también le escribiste a Santa?

-Pues... Sí... Y nos ha contestado... Aún falta un sobre. Ábrelo, por favor.

-De acuerdo.

"Harm y Mac:  
¡PIDAN REGALOS PARA USTEDES, NO PARA EL OTRO! Y por cierto, Cupido me dijo que estaría bien visitarlos, pero creo que ya se habrán dado cuenta.  
SANTA"

Harm corrió temeroso a buscar su uniforme. Al meter la mano en el bolsillo, su mano se topó con algo metálico. Velozmente lo sacó, y volvió a correr para mostrárselo a Mac.

-Harm, ¿qué se supone que haces?

-Gracias a Santa... te pido matrimonio.

FIN


End file.
